gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 33- TDA Aftermath 1: Trent's Descent
Episode 33: The Aftermath I: Trent's Descent Premise: Geoff and Bridgette host the first ever aftermath show of the season with the non-returning contestants in the peanut gallery and Izzy and Trent are guest stars. Trent discovers some secrets and Geoff makes a big "oopsy" in front of his girlfriend. Fun Fact: Izzy is now #8 on the RCMP's Most Wanted List! Also, she had a boyfriend named Graham who put a restraining order against her! In addition, Chef offered to make a secret alliance with her. Guests: Izzy, Trent Video Guests: Ginger, Steve The Yeti Segments Include: Truth or Hammer, That's Gonna Leave A Mark My Favorite Part: Izzy's craziness In general, I like this episode. It's definitely not my favorite episode, but for what it is, it's decent. There were several things that I really liked in this episode. I've always liked the idea of a behind-the-scenes series to catch up on all the eliminated contestants and nonparticipants, listen to how they feel about the show, and see what they're up to right now. Izzy's craziness definitely made this episode. Katie Crown just puts in so much energy into her performance and it pays off extraordinarily well. I just loved all the crazy stories she had to tell, like about her ex-boyfriend Graham and the restraining order, the chocolate nudes, the crackers, her getting electrocuted for lying, and the things she could do with her eyelids. It was also nice to see her briefly as host when Geoff and Bridgette were arguing. If only she hosted the show instead of the two lovebirds. Not that they're terrible, but I think she would've done a much better job. I also liked the behind-the-scenes video of her powerhouse kick to Chef after rejecting his alliance offer and scaring Billy the intern (he's a cutie btw). Chris disguising himself as a Yeti and criticizing the aftermath was really funny and Eva pretending to be a member of her own fan club was truly hilarious. I also really liked the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment and Trent's break-up song was pretty sweet. Trent's not the best singer, but it's definitely a solid performance. There are a few problems with this episode though. Geoff seemed to be a bit mean in this episode and didn't feel like the nice party boy like he always was, and unfortunately, that's the main theme in the 2nd and 3rd aftermath episodes that come later this season. Even though his oopsy of calling Heather the hottest girl in the show was funny, it seemed way too out of character for him, especially in front of Bridgette. I did like some of the tension he and Bridgette went through, but this wasn't quite the way to do it. Their make-up was REALLY sweet though. Another problem with this episode is that it seems kind of forced in urging me to side with Trent after his insanity last episode. It just made me conflicted on who to side with. Yes, he seemed less insane than he was before, but that doesn't redeem his past actions too much. But it did seem regretful about his actions, but didn't take full responsibility for them and admitted that he messed up. Aside from the problems, this is definitely a decent episode. Also, at the very end of the episode, Geoff and Bridgette make noises after the lights go out and then it's never mentioned again. I wonder if they hit a home run...(*lol my mind is dirty*). Category:Blog posts